Project Calamitus Borneo
by sieg2013
Summary: Agil mencari keberadaan istrinya, Kathy yang menghilang selama beberapa hari. sementara itu, Mitchell mendapati sebuah pesan, untuk mencegah terjadinya Perang Dunia III, yaitu membuka Project Calamitus Borneo. Apa maksud Project itu? sementara kedua belah pihak, Sentinel dan Atlas saling berseteru


Project Calamitus Borneo

Tokoh:

· Jack Mitchell (Sentinel)

· Agil (Andrew Gilbert Mills)

· Kurugawa Koji

· Kathy Gilbert Mills

Rating: T

Disclaimer: SledgeHammer (Call of Duty Advance Warfare) & Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online)

Genre: Sci-fi, Action, Drama

 **Warning: AT, AR, EYD berantakan, Mistypo, Alur acak-acakan, kata/kalimat masih Baku/non baku**

Bulan Oktober 2061.

Agil mencoba menghubungi Kathy, istrinya lewat Skype sampai lima jam. Tetapi komunikasinya terputus. Lelaki itu mencoba telpon, tetapi tidak diangkat. SMS gak di balas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah istrinya punya selingkuhan? Tidak mungkin, pikir Agil. Setahunya, dia sering menghubunginya, baik lewat Skype, Email, SMS maupun angkat telpon. Namun, kondisinya berbeda. Agil punya perasan buruk soal ini. Sampai-sampai, café bernama Dicey Café ditutup untuk sementara sampai masalah tersebut selesai.

"Di mana sayangku, Kathy? Apa kau benar-benar sibuk? Ataukah? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak boleh berpikir negative kepada istriku. Bisa saja, dia sibuk kerja di Amerika." Kata Agil dalam hati ,mencoba bersikap positif.

Pada saat itu, Agil berpakaian ala bartender. Mengenakan baju putih dipadu dengan rompi bartender warna abu-abu, celana hitam Agil tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh seorang pelanggan yang ingin membeli bir.

"Agil, Café nya buka sekarang?" Tanya salah seorang pelanggan.

"Maaf, hari ini sedang tidak buka. Aku ada problem," kata Agil bernada murung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau diliputi rasa cemas." Kata pelanggan mencemaskan kondisi Agil.

Pelanggan menduga, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Café Dicey itu. Tetapi, dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan pemilik toko. Bisa jadi, ada problem dengan istrinya, sehingga tidak tenang. Atau menemui salah seorang temannya yang sedang kecelakaan.

"Maaf, aku terlalu ikut campur urusanmu. Tetapi, kalau memang ada masalah, langsung bilang kepadaku. Mengerti?" kata pelanggan menawarkan bantuan kepada Agil.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, sampai ketemu lagi," kata Agil menutup telponnya.

Berbicara dengan salah seorang pelanggan membuat Agil tenang. Nah, dia harus mencari cara untuk menemui atau menghubungi istrinya. Agil baru ingat sesuatu. Dia menggeledah kamar miliknya. Kondisi kamarnya terlihat rapi, kemudian dindingnya terbuat dari kayu besar, dan dicat dengan menggunakan cat anti rayap. Lemari, tempat tidur, meja, semuanya terbuat dari bahan kayu. Tidak terkecuali dengan lukisan termahal miliknya. Bentuknya seperti gajah, tetapi teksurnya indah, dan digambar secara abstrak. Harganya 8 Juta ¥. Indah dan futuristic.

Agil menemukan cek sebesar 3 juta ¥, dan sudah ditanda tangani oleh pihak notaries. Matanya terbelalak, karena uang sebesar itu bisa digunakan untuk liburan. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan menggunakannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan istrinya. Ruangan menjadi sepi, tanpa suara. Hanya suara langkah kaki Agil yang berjalan ke Café sambil merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian, dia memandang foto istrinya, Kathy, dan pernikahannya bersamanya. Tersenyum tipis.

~o0o~

Jack Mitchell terus berlatih menembak di simulasi sambil mengecek lengan kiri _prostetik_ yang terbaru. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Jonathan Irons, pendiri Atlas Corporation, dia masih khawatir tentang keberadaan ex-organisasi. Lantas, dia menghubungi Ilona dan Gideon untuk menghentikan para pasukan Atlas di dua titik. Yaitu, Colorado Amerika Serikat, dan Cape Verde, Afrika Selatan. Kedua titik ini memang berpotensi menjadi maarkas rahasia Atlas. Terakhir, Prophet melaporkan bahwa ada aktifitas mencurigakan di sana, yaitu melakukan transaksi illegal bersama _mercenary_ , bernama Obakala Neyo. Pria berumur 48 tahun, mengenakan eye patch, pakaian compang camping, dan berkulit hitam.

Anehnya, dia mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Sentinel Task Forces kesulitan mengetahui Obakala Neyo, apakah muncul sebagai actor atau hanya menjual senjata illegal. Oleh karena itu, pasukan Sentinel harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil sikap, dan harus jaga jarak supaya tidak ketahuan. Posisi Sentinel Task Force berada di atas atap, dan berpencar satu sama lain. Satu gedung diisi 5-6 pasukan sambil meneropong. Sisanya, ketiga pasukan menyamar sebagai pedagang. Salah satu pasukan melihat helicopter hitam berwarna hitam. Kendaraan itu dinaiki dua pasukan, di mana satu pasukan diisi 8-9 orang. pasukan Atlas keluar dari helicopter untuk menemui Obakala, dan berjabat tangan. Mercenary itu mengucapkan selamat datang sambil mempersilahkan untuk duduk. Terlihat jelas, pasukan Atlas kelelahan menempuh perjalanan jauh. Salah seorang pasukan Atlas berdiri tegap, dan membusungkan dada. Obakala hanya tertawa bersama dengan para bodyguardnya. Kedengarannya, mereka saling mengakrabkan diri dengan gaya humor anehnya. Tetapi, beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka mulai serius. Terlihat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap.

Salah seorang prajurit memahami perkataan Obakala, dan langsung membuka sebuah peti raksasa di depannya. Peti itu sangat besar, berwarna hitam, dan terkunci rapat. Benda itu terbuat dari besi khusus, di mana tidak bisa dihancurkan maupun diratakan oleh penghancur besi. Obakala membuka kode sandi, dan ternyata, itu adalah seorang wanita berkulit hitam. Pakaiannya compang-camping, rambutnya berantakan, dan terlihat sedih. Sebuah nama membuat salah satu pasukan Sentinel mengingat wajah wanita itu.

"Serius nich? Kathy Gilbert Mills, mengapa dia ditahan?"

"Siapa Kathy?" Tanya salah seorang pasukan bingung.

"Dia peneliti tangan prostetik milik Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell, dan dia istrinya Andrew, sahabatku…aku harus hubungi mereka."

~o0o~

"Kenapa kau sedih, Agil-san?" Tanya seorang anak berumur 14 tahun, mengenakan seragam sekolah dan membawa sarung tangan. Dia memakai kacamata biru, dan berambut tebal di bagian tengah, tetapi tipis di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kau rupanya, Koji? Sudah lama tidak berte—sejak kapan kau di sini?" kata Agil shock melihatnya secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi, keberadaannya sangat tipis.

"Sori. Kebiasaan membunuh orang, hingga lupa untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatanku." Kata Koji tertawa.

"Begitu iya. Kau tidak pernah berubah, anak aneh." Kata Agil tersenyum.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu donk. Kedengarannya kau seperti mengejekku," Koji nyengir. Tetapi, dia memandang Agil dengan penuh khawatir dan sedih.

Koji memang akrab dengan para pemain ALO, dikarenakan prinsipnya satu: Keadilan. Jika ada ketidakadilan, maka dia langsung turun tangan, dan menyelesaikan sekarang juga, tanpa kecuali. Wataknya yang di didik oleh ayahnya membuatnya dirinya semakin yakin, bahwa dunia pasti butuh keadilan. Ibaratnya, nasi tanpa lauk, akan terasa hambar. Begitu perumpamaan Koji terhadap prinsip keadilan.

"Kau kenapa, Agil-san? Tidak biasanya kau murung begitu?" kata Koji menatap Agil dengan heran.

"Gak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalahmu," kata Agil berusaha tegar.

"Jangan bohong agil. Aku lihat jelas lho, matamu tidak bisa menipuku," kata Koji tersenyum tipis.

Agil menatap wajah Koji dengan penuh rasa putus asa. Apalagi, tidak ada kabar dari istri tercinta. Sebenarnya, dia berencana untuk menemuinya di Amerika Serikat, namun mengurungkannya karena terganjal suatu hal.

"Sebenarnya…aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan istriku, Kathy. Biasanya, kalau dia sibuk, pastinya mengirim email atau SMS kepadaku. Tetapi ini aneh, Koji. Istriku tidak ngasih kabar sama sekali. aku khawatir jangan-jangan dia—"

"Bodoh! Tidak biasanya kau pesimis begitu. Kalau memang istrimu care kepadamu, percayalah kepadanya. Aku yakin, dia bakal menghubungimu kok. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Koji memotivasi Agil yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

Selama ini, Agil berusaha bersikap bijak atau nyeleneh jika ada sesuatu yang aneh atau adanya kirito. Hanya saja, Agil merasa cemas, dan bersikap resah. Itu bukan sikap Agil yang dikenal, menurut Koji.

"Ternyata, ketahuan juga olehmu. Kau memang cerdik, bocah," kata Agil menghela napas.

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang, ceritakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir." Kata Koji duduk mendengarkan curhat Agil.

Agil membeberkan permasalahan yang ada dalam kehidupan. Dimulai ketika Istrinya tidak kunjung menghubungi keadaan, SMS gak dibalas, telpon gak diangkat, Skype miliknya pun mati. Agil curiga jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya atau berpikir bahwa dia selingkuh dengan pria lain. Koji mengangguk paham penjelasan Agil, dan semakin lama, semakin menyesakkan.

"Sebaiknya, kau segera pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Bisa saja, Smartphone milik istrimu rusak, kemudian bingung mau ngomong. Atau bisa saja, dicuri oleh maling. Di Amerika, kejahatannya sama saja dengan Negara kita, bukan?" kata Koji mengangkat bahu.

Agil merenung sejenak perkataan Koji. Lebih baik, diambil positifnya saja, mungkin besok atau malamnya bakal menghubungi dirinya. Agil yakin itu.

Percakapan tersebut buyar ketika Koji maupun Agil menerima email. Tidak ada alamat, dan hanya tertera Sentinel Task Force. Bagi Koji, itu hanyalah orang iseng yang kebetulan mengirim pesan bergambar 'aneh'. Namun, bagi Agil, perasaannya bercampur aduk jadi satu. Resah, kaget, bingung, dan cemas. Mengapa Sentinel Task Force menghubungi mereka berdua, yang notabene sipil?

Isinya begini:

 _Ditunggu di luar Dicey Café 5 menit lagi. Hati-hati, ada Atlas datang untuk menjemput kalian._

"Ada email masuk…Oi oi! Mengapa orang gila mengirim pesan atas nama Sentinel Task Force? Tidak masuk akal sekali!" kata Koji bernada tinggi.

"Bukan begitu…Sepertinya, kita dalam masalah." Kata Agil.

~o0o~

Jack Mitchell adalah mantan prajurit U.S.A Marine Corps. warga Amerika Serikat, berumur 34 tahun, berambut coklat gondrong, bermata biru, berkumis tebal, dan selalu ingin tahu tentang teknologi terkini, walaupun berbentuk lalat sekaligus. Dulu, dia ditawari oleh Jonathan Irons untuk bergabung Atlas Corporation, sebelum akhirnya mengetahui tujuan Irons yang sebenarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mitchell dan Ilona diajak oleh Cormac untuk bergabung dengan STF atau Sentinel Task Force. Saat itulah, dia promosi mennjadi Sersan Kolonel, memimpin semua pasukan Sentinel.

Jack Mitchell dan pasukannya menaiki helicopter ke Tokyo, Jepang untuk menyelamatkan Agil dan Koji. Lalu, apa hubungannya Agil dengan semua ini? Menurut laporan salah satu platon melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan orang hilang. Namanya Kathy Gilbert Mills. Dia dibawa oleh pasukan Atlas menuju ke Colorado, Amerika Serikat untuk dieksekusi. Memang, pekerjan Kathy sangat berbahaya. Yaitu mengembangkan teknologi STF, dan menghentikan ambisi Atlas Corporation dengan mengaktifkan BYE. Kode itu sendiri berisi timer nuklir untuk meledakkan setiap pemimpin Negara di dunia, kecuali Amerika Serikat, China, Rusia, Korea Selatan. Keempat Negara itu mengajukan perjanjian Opportunity Charter, di mana setiap Negara akan diberikan proteksi oleh Negara Superpower. Yaitu Amerika dan China. Oleh karena itu, Negara yang tidak ikut serta dalam perjanjian, akan diledakkan, dan melakukan invasi dunia, sehingga memunculkan Perang Dunia III. STF akan menghentikan dan menyelamatkan Kathy dari bahaya.

Jack Mitchell melihat daratan di Tokyo, Jepang. Semua warga masih tenang-tenang saja, sampai pada akhirnya ada segerombolan prajurit datang untuk menyerbu. Itu adalah pasukan Atlas yang datang duluan. Dia yakin, tujuannya adalah membunuh Agil. Sementara Warga Jepang bertanya-tanya tujuan mereka ke sini. Ada yang bilang simulasi, ada yang bilang ini perang.

Sebelum sampai menuntaskan misi, dia berkata dengan lantang, "Prajurit, dengarkan aku! Tujuan kita adalah menyelamatkan Andrew Gilbert Mills. Dia mungkin tahu project yang dibuat oleh Kathy. Team Alpha, Team Charlie! Kalian berada di west point! Lacak keberadaan pasukan Atlas. Team Bravo di southeast point. Tugas kalian adalah mengevakuasi para warga sekitar, supaya tidak terjadi korban jiwa. Team Delta, ikuti aku ke East point! Kita ke Dicey Café!"

Helicopter telah mendarat di Helipad, gedung atas lantai 35 supaya tidak membahayakan warga setempat.

"Semuanya, dengarkan! Kita sudah sampai di gedung hotel. Semuanya, gunakan parasut!" perintah Sersan Kolonel Mitchell, dan memberi kode untuk terjun.

Semua Tim Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, dan Delta menyiapkan parasut untuk memuluskan pendaratan. Masing-masing tim saling bahu membahu untuk mengecangkan tarikan supaya tidak macet. Mitchell diperintahkan oleh Prophet untuk memimpin keempat tim sekaligus. Biasanya, dia hanya menjadi pemimpin dalam sebuah tim. Ada hal yang mengganggu Prophet sampai sekarang.

Mitchell berkata, "Semua siap! Kita mulai hajar pasukan Atlas!" sontak, para pasukan berteriak, "SIAP!"

STF dipimpin oleh Mitchell langsung terjun, dan mereka semua berpencar ke masing-masing setiap penjuru. Hanya tim Delta dan Mitchell yang langsung ke tempat Dicey Café. Letaknya cukup jauh, tetapi bisa ditempuh lewat berjalan kaki atau kendaraan biasa. Jarak point dengan café sekitar setengah jam. Setelah mereka mendarat, para pasukan memotong parasut, dan mengenakan senjata STF. Yaitu, _HBRa3, Bal-27 KF5,_ dan _MORS_.

HBRa3 dan Bal-27 adalah satu jenis _Assault Rifle_. Perbedaannya adalah damage yang didapat, yaitu _40-33-24 (MP)_ , sedangkan _Bal-27 damagenya 34-33-24 (MP)_. Selain itu, _HBRa3_ berisi peluru _35+315 SP atau 30+90 MP._ Sedangkan Bal-27, berisi peluru _30+540 SP, 32+96 MP_. Semua tembakannya Automatic. Lain halnya dengan _KF5_ , dan _MORS_. Ciri-ciri _KF5_ adalah sejenis submachine gun, _Reload time 1.8s mengisi, 2.1s kosong, dan 1.3s cepat mengisi_. Rata-rata, _Rate of Fire_ sekitar 869 _RPM._ Selain itu, _Fire mode adalah Fully Automatic._ Isinya sekitar _40 mags+192 (SP &MP)_. MORS semacam jenis Sniper Rifle. Ukuran Magazine 1 peluru, dan bergerak sekitar 10 peluru, SP. Maksudnya, setiap kita menembak, kita harus menarik _kokang_ di samping kiri Sniper Rifle. Penetrasinya tinggi, _Single Shot atau Semi-Automatic in Crash, SP_.

Jack Mitchell bergerak duluan, kemudian diikuti oleh Tim Delta. Mereka terus mencari tahu lokasi Dicey Café. Salah satu pasukan berkata, "Belok kanan. Tunggu! Ada musuh datang menghampiri kita!"

"Pasukan! Posisi menembak," perintah Mitchell kepada pasukannya.

Semua pasukan siap menembak. Saat itulah, ada tembakan rudal dari arah belakang Mitchell. Para pasukan merunduk, dan menghindari serangan itu. Salah satu pasukan mencoba menembak dengan Assault rifle, tetapi ditembak mati oleh pasukan Atlas. Mitchell ternyata masuk jebakan radar. Prajurit yang lainnya mencoba berkomunikasi ke Tim Alpha, Bravo dan Charlie. Namun, tidak ada respon, dan suaranya bising. Mitchell terkejut, dan bersiap kemungkinan terburuk.

Ya, Tim Delta dan Mitchell masuk perangkap, dan tidak bisa keluar.

~o0o~

"Terus bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?!" kata Koji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Apa sebaiknya kita keluar lewat jendela?" saran Agil.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan ini!" kata Koji menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan hitam.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Agil.

"Sudah lakukan saja," Koji memutar jamnya, dan dia berubah menjadi pakaian Martial Arts.

Koji memang menyukai Martial Arts sejak lahir. Bahkan, Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan nilai keadilan sambil mencintai alam. Tidak seperti anak lainnya yang hanya pelajari satu jenis bela diri, Koji mempelajari banyak Martial Arts seperti Wushu, Pencak Silat, Karate, Taekwondo, Capoera, Ortodoks, Tinju, dan lain-lain. Pakaian Koji compang camping, tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia memakai Avatar ALO, yaitu Salamander, dan senjatanya adalah Gauntlet.

Beda halnya dengan Agil. Dia menggunakan Gnome Race, wajah asli, dan yang membedakan adalah tattoo di wajah sebelah kiri. Selain itu, Agil menggunakan Wielding Axe. Pakaiannya warna hijau bergaris kuning, dan mengenakan sepatu coklat tua.

"Sebaiknya, kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau terbunuh," saran Koji menyiratkan untuk menutup mulut.

"Oi! Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam!" kata Agil kesal.

Bunyi pecahan kaca di Dicey Café bercampur dengan ledakan kecil. Salah satu granat telah dilemparkan ke dalam ruangan. Koji langsung bersigap, dan melemparkan balik. Pasukan Atlas kaget, dan menembaknya. Namun, Koji berhasil menghindari serangannya. Nyaris saja aku tertembak, kata Koji dalam hati.

"Koji! Belakang!" teriak Agil.

"Aku mengerti!" kata Koji, dan menundukkan kepala, supaya pecahan kaca tidak jatuh di atasnya.

Pasukan Atlas langsung menyerbu, dan membobol Dicey Café. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang di dalam. Salah satu prajurit memberi kode untuk mengecek semua ruangannya. Sementara itu, Koji dan Agil bersembunyi di bawah kasur. Senjata miliknya ditaruh lemari. Kedua pasukan sedang mengecek kamar tidur Agil dan istrinya. Saat mereka membuka lemari satu persatu, Koji menarik kaki salah satu prajurit, hingga terjatuh. Kemudian, dia menjegal kedua kaki prajurit, dan menyikut ke wajahnya.

Agil mengambil kapak, dan mengayunkan ke wajahnya, dan menebas perut prajurit. Mereka mengangguk cepat, dan bersembunyi. Koji mengambil senjata Assault Rifle, dan bersembunyi. Saat ketiga prajurit menengok ke belakang, Agil memenggal kepalanya, dan Koji menembak kedua prajurit Atlas, hingga tewas.

Setelah berhasil membunuh mereka, Koji mengambil beberapa magz curian untuk mengalahkan pasukan Atlas.

"Kau…banyak sekali barang yang kau ambil," reaksi Agil heran.

"Jangan Tanya! Aku jadi gak enak sama mereka!" Koji mencemooh dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Agil.

Koji berpikir, lalu ada radar musuh di tangan kiri mayat pasukan. Agil juga melihatnya, dan dia punya ide.

"Aku punya ide." Kata Agil tersenyum lebar.

Firasat Koji melihat ketawa Agil membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Seumur hidup, belum pernah melihat Agil tertawa licik seperti itu.

"Aku punya feeling gak enak nich," kata Koji wajah dan tangannya ketakutan sekaligus gugup melihatnya.

~o0o~

Mitchell menembak satu persatu pasukan, tanpa ampun. Dia terus berkonsentrasi menyerang mereka, dan menghindari serangannya. Salah satu pasukan mengutak atik sinyal komunikasi. Ketika membuka sinyal baru, itu adalah Atlas Corporation. Rupanya, mereka meminta bala bantuan.

Sementara salah satu komando pasukan Atlas berkata dengan lantang, "Bala bantuan telah datang. Semuanya bertahan!"

Pasukan Atlas bertahan dari serangan Sentinel bertubi-tubi. Karena bertahan itulah, salah satu prajurit, dengan mudah membidik dan menembak kepala pasukan. Dia menggunakan Sniper Rifle, dan menarik kokangnya. Para prajurit Atlas terkejut, darimana asal tembakan itu. Mitchell ambil kesempatan, dan langsung menembak sisa pasukan yang bertahan. Dimulai titik terkecil, seperti tempat sampah, belakang dinding rumah, dan jalan sempit.

Mitchell menghentikan tembakannya, dan mengecek para prajurit yang bertahan hidup. Total yang bertahan hidup adalah 5 orang. Separuh tim Delta.

"Sersan Mitchell, Sersan Mitchell! Apa status terkini?" suara Prophet yang semakin lama, semakin jelas.

Mitchell membuka komunikasi sekaligus lega, karena tidak ada gangguan atau _jammed._

"Prophet, kami sudah membunuh pasukan Atlas di CC-31-Aloha. Bagaimana status Tim Alpha, Beta, dan Charlie?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Kondisi ketiga Tim baik! Sesuai prosedur sebelumnya, Tim Alpha dan Charlie mencari markas Atlas di Tokyo, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Selain itu, Team Bravo saling bahu membahu untuk mengevakuasi para warga ke tempat yang aman." Suara Prophet melaporkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keberadaan Andrew Gilbert Mills?" Tanya Mitchell kepada Prophet.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, bung. Aku di sini," kata Agil tersenyum.

Pasukan Delta menoleh ke posisi Agil dan Koji, dan hampir menarik pelatuknya.

"Oi, oi! Mengapa kalian menodongkan senjataku ke arah kami?!" reaksi Koji shock.

Jika dilihat dari penampilan Koji, mirip dengan prajurit Atlas. Atau komandan tertinggi. Sementara Agil mirip dengan seseorang baru kenal. Wajahnya, raut mukanya, dan ketegasannya. Sayangnya, orang itu sudah meninggal. Namanya Cormac.

"Tahan senjata kalian!" perintah Mitchell.

Tim Delta menurunkan senjatanya, sekaligus lega. Mereka berpikir bahwa Agil dan Koji adalah prajurit Atlas. Mungkin karena pakaian Koji serba hitam, jadinya terlihat seperti pasukan bala bantuan Atlas. Namun, Mitchell langsung mengetahui wajah Agil dengan scanner.

"Anda Andrew Gilbert Mills?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Tentu. Anda siapa?" Tanya Agil.

"Perkenalkan," kata Mitchell berjabat dengan Agil, "Aku Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell. Ikuti kami, ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan,"

~o0o~

Tidak ada salahnya jika prajurit butuh ketenangan, setelah mereka bertahan hidup dalam gempuran Atlas. Waktu terasa begitu cepat, dan mereka menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salah satu shock, karena kematian sahabat, atau menyesali bergabung dengan Sentinel Task Force. Mitchell paham itu. Ketika mereka menaiki _Razor VTOL_. Helicopter khusus untuk pasukan _USMC atau United States Marine Corps_. setelah menaiki helicopter biasa, Prophet mengirim dua razorback VTOL langsung menuju ke markas rahasia Atlas. Tetapi, mereka belum menemukannya, dan terlihat sekali, bahwa Jack Mitchell putus asa.

"Mengapa wajahmu putus asa?" Tanya Koji.

"Kau iya? Aku lebih suka berbicara secara informal." Kata Mitchell duduk di ruangannya, sambil mempelajari map yang dituju.

Koji melihat Agil yang sedang murung di sana, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu temannya, sampai mulai tenang kembali. Hanya, Koji tidak bisa memprediksi kapan perasaan Agil mulai tenang.

"Mitchell, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Koji.

"Sudah kuduga anda bakalan bertanya seperti itu. Kami mencari tahu keberadaan istri Andrew, Kathy." Kata Mitchell.

"Lalu, apakah sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?" Tanya Koji.

"Colorado…Amerika Serikat. Itu markas kedua Atlas," kata Mitchell membuka map scanner.

"Colorado, iya?" Koji memejamkan mata seolah hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya…**

Agil menemui ruang strategi milik Mitchell. Ukurannya sangat kecil, dan cukup hanya dua orang. Tetapi, jangan kaget karena banyak sekali _statistic_ dan strategi perang simulasi. Pria itu mempersilahkan masuk. Kemudian, Agil menatap Mitchell dengan penuh cemas.

"Ada apa, Andrew? Kau masih khawatir soal istrimu?" tana Mitchell.

"Ehhh?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui…soal itu?" kaget Agil, dan tangannya gemetaran.

Lalu, Mitchell menunjukkan sebuah video dan foto dokumentasi intaian salah satu platoon memperlihatkan bahwa istrinya, Kathy ditawan oleh pasukan Atlas, dan di bawa ke Colorado.

"Mustahil…jadi selama ini…istriku," sontak Agil goyah, dan badan menjadi lemas.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi kami akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan istrimu," kata Mitchell menepuk pundak Agil.

Mitchell tidak tahan, melihat orang terdekatnya mati karena perang. Apalagi dengan Will Irons, sahabat sekaligus rekan seperjuangan, sebelum akhirnya dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Mitchell. Jonathan Irons adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal baginya. Sejak itulah, Mitchell akan terus berusaha menyelamatkan orang lain, termasuk asset Negara.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Kau tahu, bukan?! Senjata mereka sangat berbahaya, apalagi politik dunia semakin dikuasai oleh Atlas!" kata Agil meremas kerah baju.

Agil sering baca dan berlangganan Koran setiap harinya, untuk mengetahui kondisi terkini di dunia. Dia berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti, ingin mengajak Kathy liburan keliling eropa selama 30 hari. Namun, rencana tersebut bakal berantakan, jika istrinya dibunuh oleh salah satu pasukan Atlas.

"Aku mengerti! Oleh karena itulah, aku memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Mitchell menepis tangan Agil.

Kemudian, Mitchell membuka password, file, dan ada bentuk tengkorak berwarna merah. Dia menekannya, dan muncul sebuah peta sekaligus lokasi objektif yang dituju. Ternyata, lokasinya berada di Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Satelit tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Agil membuka sebuah document yang berhologram, dan mempelajari sebuah Project yang tertulis: 'Calamitus Borneo'.

"Calamitus Borneo? Project apa itu?" Tanya Agil.

"Project itu adalah kartu AS terakhir dunia untuk menghentikan Atlas. Disaat pemerintah Amerika membuat Opportunity Charter, kami tidak tinggal diam, dan memutuskan untuk mengembangkan sebuah project nanorobot dengan dipersenjatai ala militer. Teknologi ini bisa mematikan piagam tersebut, dan dunia telah kembali seperti normal. Hanya saja, politikus sekaligus pendukung Atlas khawatir, jika sampai Project Calamitus Borneo disetujui, akan merugi Triliunan rupiah. Oleh karena itu, Pemerintah Amerika menyiapkan rudal nuklir sebagai percobaan. Yaitu di Indonesia, Pulau Kalimantan." Kata Mitchell mengutak atik hologram.

"Tunggu sebentar. Lalu apa kaitannya istriku dengan semua ini?" Tanya Agil.

"Kathy adalah pengembangan nanorobot setelah tangan prostetik. Dia cerdas, sehingga pemerintah dunia ingin merekrutnya. Akan tetapi, hidupnya terancam, dan terus menutupi dirinya dengan Café milikmu." Kata Mitchell menjelaskan, dan menatap Agil.

"Jadi…Kathy adalah…" mulut Agil berkelu seakan-akan tidak bisa berbicara.

"Benar…dia adalah penanggung jawab tentara Sentinel Task Force, sekaligus anggota Project Calamitus Borneo. Karena itu, kami harus menyelamatkannya,"

~o0o~

Setelah sampai di Colorado, para pasukan yang tersisa bergerak, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang melawan pasukan Atlas. Sementara itu, Koji membersihkan jam tangannya di ruang kecil. Sebenarnya, dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada benda itu, nyawanya akan terancam. Tiba-tiba, ada ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk!" kata Koji.

Ternyata, itu adalah Agil. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, meskipun ada ekspresi kemarahan kepada pasukan Atlas. Dia berpakaian lengkap, dan bersiap menjadi Avatar ALO.

"Ada apa? Mau balas dendam?" Tanya Koji tidak melihat wajah Agil.

Agil menutup mata, dan menghirup napas yang banyak, dan bersikap tenang. Koji memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau di sini aja. Aku lihat kau ingin membalaskan dendam kepada mereka, padahal kita tidak mengetahui kondisi terkini istrimu." Kata Koji.

Agil masih menghirup napas sambil menutup mata. Koji berhenti sejenak, dan menatap pria itu.

"Kau berubah. Aku memang tidak paham jalan pikiranmu maupun Mitchell. Tetapi, kau hanya mementingkan kepentinganmu sendiri. Itu tidak bagus untuk tim. Kau lupa kalau aku ada di sampingmu? Seandainya kau ada masalah, beritahu aku." Kata Koji pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan dingin.

Agil hanya terdiam saja. Dalam hatinya, dia memang membenci Atlas, karena istrinya disandera. Apalagi, ada yang disembunyikan oleh Mitchell. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Oleh karena itu, Koji bersikap dingin kepadanya.

 _"_ _Kau hanya mementingkan kepentingan sendiri. Itu tidak bagus untuk tim."_

Terkadang, orang dewasa juga harus belajar dari seorang anak kecil.

~o0o~

Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell memberitahu kepada Koji soal rencana penyelamatan sandera. Koji memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sementara pasukannya menjaga dari belakang dan mendengarkan rencana pemimpin operasi itu.

"Koji, karena kau tidak menggunakan senjata, lebih baik mengendap, dan awasi gerak gerik pasukan Atlas dari atas. Kabari kami jika ketahuan." Kata Mitchell menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak mudah untuk ditemukan," kata Koji meyakinkan Mitchell.

Mitchell hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan bersikap tenang. Sementara itu, para pasukan Sentinel terlihat tegang. Koji berjalan menuju ke tempat pipa yang berbentuk kotak-kotak.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan! Menurut sumber, markasnya di bawah tanah! Mereka sedang mengembangkan rudak nuklir untuk meledakkan Pulau Kalimantan! Jika itu terjadi, maka Opportunity Charter akan berjaya! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi! Semuanya paham?!" teriak Mitchell.

"Siap!" teriak para pasukan Sentinel.

"Kita akan menjadi pahlawan ketika telah berhasil menghentikan Atlas! Kita adalah penyelamat umat manusia! Kita berusaha keras untuk melindungi orang lemah, dan rasa kemanusiaan! Semuanya paham?!" teriak Mitchell.

"Siap!" teriak para pasukan Sentinel.

"Bagus! Jangan sampai kalian mati! Ayo kita hajar pasukan Atlas!" perintah Mitchell.

Pasukan Sentinel yang dipimpin oleh Sersan Kolonel Mitchell mengenakan senjata Assault Rifle. Termasuk Agil yang siap untuk menyelamatkan istrinya. Tetapi, dia tidak memakai seragam, yang sama persis dengan Sentinel. Dia memutar jam, dan berubah menjadi Avatar ALO race Gnome. Agil mengenakan kapak, dan bersiap bertempur. Koji melihat dia tersenyum. Ternyata, Agil menemukan jawaban yang dimaksud. Akhirnya, memutuskan untuk memasuki pipa.

"Kau telah menemukan jawaban yang aku maksud." Kata Koji bergegas ke tempat yang diminta oleh Mitchell.

~o0o~

Para pasukan Sentinel yang dipimpin oleh Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell bergegas ke Colorado. Tempatnya benar-benar seperti kuburan. Bayangkan, toko sepi, sama halnya dengan rumah, restoran, hotel atau penginapan, sekolah, dan lainnya. Yang tersisa adalah mobil yang masih berfungsi, meski tidak ada bensin. Semua ini karena kerakusan Atlas Corporation yang ingin mengambil sumber daya energi di dunia. Bahkan, Colorado pun menjadi korban kekejaman mereka.

Mitchell memberi kode kepada pasukannya untuk berhati-hati. Dia terlihat waspada, karena paham dengan strategi Atlas itu sendiri. Mereka selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan menyerang dari arah yang berbeda. Yaitu sisi kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Tetapi, yang menonjol adalah sisi depan dan kanan. Oleh karena itu, Mitchell waspada.

Sementara itu, Agil bersikap dingin, namun tenang. Dia paham, hidup atau mati istrinya tergantung kondisi. Oleh karena itu, jalan ini satu-satunya cara untuk menemukannya. Agil telah membulatkan tekadnya, dan bersiap menerobos ke dalam.

Pasukan Sentinel terbagi dalam tiga titik point. Mitchell menggabungkan kembali para pasukan, dan memilah Tim Alpha, Bravo dan Charlie. Jika total yang masih bertahan hidup adalah 20 orang, ditambah Mitchell, Agil, dan Koji, jumlahnya sekitar 23 orang. Oleh karena itu, satu tim 7 orang bagi Tim Alpha, dan Bravo. Sementara tim Charlie harus menemukan rudal nuklir. Setelah itu, mereka harus menonaktifkan kode peluncuran sebelum mendarat ke Pulau Kalimantan, Indonesia.

Tim Alpha, dan Bravo menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tim Alpha mendobrak pintunya satu persatu, dan Tim Bravo melindungi mereka. Mitchell memimpin serangan, dan memberi kode untuk berpencar. Tim Alpha dipimpin oleh Craig, dan Tim Beta dipimpin oleh Stone. Prophet akan memandu operasi penyelamatan sekaligus memulai Project Calamitus Borneo.

"Sersan Kolonel Mitchell, status." Kata Prophet.

"Kami sedang mencari markas rahasia di Colorado. Bagaimana dengan Tim Charlie?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda rudal nuklir di sana. Tim Charlie akan dipimpin oleh Norman. Aku belum memberitahumu, bahwa waktu kita hanya 10 menit." Kata Prophet.

"Tunggu?! 10 menit? Itu terlalu cepat!" geram Mitchell.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi, bukan aku yang memutuskan. Tetapi—" tiba-tiba muncul suara laki-laki yang mengganti Prophet.

Suara yang Mitchell kenal, berat, terlihat sekali reaksinya balas dendam sekaligus meluapkan kebencian terhadap dirinya. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Jonathan Irons, orang yang dia bunuh sebelumnya. Lantas, mengapa dia masih hidup? Kaget Mitchell.

"Kau—"

"Kaget? Benar. Sudah lama sekali iya, Mitchell? Kapan terakhir kau membunuhku?" kata Jonathan.

~o0o~

Koji suka sekali menyelinap lewat pipa. Mengingatkan kembali masa di mana mendapatkan misi pertama di Kyoto Jepang. Dia merasa tenang, dan mendapatkan feelnya. Dia mengendap-endap, dan mencari ruangan, tempat Kathy, Istri Agil ditahan. Koji menggunakan cermin untuk melihat situasi dari atas. Ada 4 orang yang menjaga, dimulai dua orang yang jaga luar dan dua orang lainnya jaga dalam. Mereka terlihat seperti patung, tetapi membawa senjata Assault Rifle. Koji paham itu, dan memakai tikus pengalih perhatian. Lalu, dia memutar kunci di bagian punggung tikus, dan menjatuhkannya. Sontak, salah satu pasukan Atlas menembak benda itu, dan fokus kembali untuk menjaga. Koji tidak kehabisan akal. Langsung memutar kembali kunci tikus, tetapi dipasang jarum. Kemudian, dia menjatuhkannya kembali, dan terlihat oleh salah satu pasukan Atlas. Kedua orang tersebut semakin curiga, karena banyak tikus yang jatuh. Koji memperkirakan hal tersebut, dan menembak dengan pelontar jarak jauh, tepat mengenai kepala para pasukan. Jarum itu terbuat dari aluminium dicampur dengan timah panas. Keduanya ambruk, dan langsung turun dari pipa tersebut.

Lalu, terdengar suara gerakan kaki, menuju ke dalam. Koji bergegas untuk sembunyi, dan menyiapkan perangkap untuk kedua pasukan yang berada di luar. Saat mereka masuk, dia memilih bersembunyi di balik pintu, dan mendorong pintu, hingga salah satu prajurit pingsan. Prajurit lainnya menendang Koji, tetapi ditangkis dengan mudah. Lalu, dia mematahkan kaki kanan prajurit, dan menendang ke arah wajahnya, hingga pingsan. Keempat prajurit telah dibereskan, pikir Koji.

"Uhhmmm….uhhhmmmm." suara seseorang yang berteriak, dari arah Koji. Jaraknya sangat dekat.

Langsung, Koji berjalan, dan terus mendengarkan suara tersebut. Dia bertanya Tanya suaranya berasal dari mana. Saat berjalan, Koji mendengar suara yang sama persis.

"Uhhhmmmm….uhhhmmmm….uhhhmmm…" suara itu terdengar lagi. Ternyata, itu suara seorang wanita.

Koji menghampirinya, dan akhirnya, menemukan orang yang dicari. Kathy. Tetapi, ada yang aneh? Mengapa penjagaannya semudah ini? Lalu, dimana pasukan Sentinel Task Force. Koji membuka kain yang dibungkam oleh para prajurit, lalu melepas ikatan talinya. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, baju compang-camping, dan lusuh setelah disiksa oleh mereka. Kejam sekali, telah menyiksa seorang wanita, pikir Koji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Koji.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Dia masih hidup. Kau segera hentikan dia sebelum terlambat!" kata Kathy

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Koji gak sabaran.

"Jonathan Irons, pendiri Atlas, masih hidup!" raut wajah Kathy terlihat menegangkan, matanya terbelalak sambil memohon untuk menghentikan ambisinya.

~o0o~

Agil bergegas, bersama Tim Alpha dan Bravo. Jika sampai terlambat, maka sia-sialah usahanya. Dia berharap, semoga Koji menemukan istrinya, dan menyelamatkannya.

"Tunggu! Ada musuh dari arah kiri. Titiknya sebanyak 8 orang!" kata salah seorang prajurit.

"Ok! Kita bersembunyi, sampai ada perintah dari Sersan Kolonel Mitchell!" perintah Craig.

"Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya Mitchell menghubungi kita. Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit.

Perkataan seorang prajurit ada benarnya. Mestinya, Mitchell menghubungi duluan lewat radio, atau private radio jika memang komunikasinya terganggu. Tetapi, ini…

"Aku punya perasaan buruk soal ini," kata seorang prajurit resah.

Agil tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, dia harus tetap focus dan mengutamakan rekan setimnya. Sementara itu, ada suara radio yang bertuliskan: ' _private radio_ '. Sontak, Craig kaget, dan mencoba menghubunginya.

"Ini kapten Craig. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?" Tanya Craig.

"Craig. Syukurlah. Dengarkan aku, ini Koji, dan aku sudah menemukan Kathy. Masalahnya, kau harus hentikan Jonathan Irons segera. Orang itu masih hidup!" tegas Koji.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya statusnya menjadi K.I.A?" kata Craig tidak percaya kabar burung.

"Aku tidak bohong." Kata Koji, dan radionya diambil alih oleh Kathy.

"Kau bernama Craig, bukan? Ini perangkap! Pasukan yang mengintai dari luar akan dibunuh! Kalian adalah umpan, dan Jonathan Irons telah meluncurkan rudal nuklir dalam waktu 10 menit. Sebaiknya bergegas! Gak usah pedulikan kami! Koji akan melindungiku." Kata Kathy bernada tinggi.

Pasukan Tim Alpha bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka hanya terpaku dengan perintah oleh Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell, karena dialah pemimpin. Namun, dia ditangkap oleh pasukan Atlas bersamaan dengan Jonathan Irons, pendirinya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" kata Agil.

"Andrew, itukah kau?" Tanya Kathy.

"Benar, sayang. Ini aku, Andrew. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Koji, aku yang—"

"Jangan! Kalau kau ke sini, pasukan Atlas akan curiga. Lebih baik Tim Alpha dan sayang ke sana. Selamatkan pasukan Sentinel, dan dunia dari para perampas!" kata Kathy bersuara lantang.

Agil mau tidak mau harus menuruti kata istrinya. Koji yang mendengarkan kata Kathy langsung mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini. Memang, dia berhasil menemukan jalan masuk. Tetapi tidak tahu jalan keluar. Koji terus menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari celah, dan telah melihatnya dengan cepat. Lalu, dia punya ide.

"Tim Alpha, Agil! Untuk sementara, kalian berada di perintahku sampai Jack Mitchell berhasil diselamatkan. Craig, pandu mereka untuk menyusun strategi. Aku akan membantumu." Saran Koji.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sersan Kolonel? Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa—" tiba-tiba Agil mengutak atik radar milik Craig.

Satu-satunya cara adalah membiarkan Koji memerintah, dan Craig akan menjalankan, atau keduanya akan bersatu untuk mencegah dan menyelamatkan Sersan Kolonel Jack Mitchell. Terdiam sejenak. Wajah Craig terlihat menyepakati keputusan Koji, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia yang memimpin.

"Kami biarkan kau memimpin sampai pemimpin kami di sandera." Kata Craig menyetujui.

"Bagus. Kita langsung mulai rencananya," kata Koji menjelaskan.

~o0o~

Tim Bravo, Charlie telah dieksekusi oleh pasukan Atlas. Mitchell tidak tahan melihat rekan seperjuangan mati dibunuh oleh mereka. Menurutnya, itu tindakan biadab dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Masing-masing, para pasukan Sentinel Task Force ditembak kepala, hingga tewas. Jonathan pasti mendengarkan suara tembakan nyaring di radio. Walaupun begitu, dia masih belum puas. Suaranya berubah menjadi kebencian.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh? Kehilangan rekanmu di tanganku? Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya! Aku bisa saja membunuh Prophet kapanpun aku mau." Kata Jonathan Irons terdengar seperti orang licik yang melakukan bisnis.

"Sialan, Irons! Kalau kau membunuh rekanku, aku akan memburumu, dan menembak kepalamu!" geram Mitchell.

"Silakan saja, Mitchell! Aku tidak takut denganmu!" kata Jonathan sinis.

Mitchell bisa saja kembali ke markas. Tetapi dirinya dan pasukan dikepung oleh Pasukan Atlas berjumlah 20 orang, yang siap menembak kapan saja. Memang, pasukan Atlas sangat tangguh, dan nyaris terbunuh. Salah langkah sedikit, bisa berakibat fatal bagi dirinya maupun rekan setimnya.

Saat itulah, ada frekuensi gelombang suara radio muncul. Frekuensi itu bertulis: 'private radio'. Para pasukan Atlas mengira itu adalah gelombang radio dari Jonathan untuk melakukan eksekusi pasukan Sentinel. Namun, mereka terkejut, bahwa itu bukanlah suara pemimpinnya.

"Permisi! Ini benar Jonathan Irons?" suara yang terlihat samar, dan sangat keras. Para pasukan Atlas terganggu dengan suara itu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jonathan bernada tinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, pria mumi" kata Koji mencemooh, "Asal kau tahu iya? Kau sudah mulai kalah, Jonathan! Memang, kaulah yang licik menyergap pasukan Sentinel. Sayangnya, kau lupa satu hal!"

Jonathan bersikap tenang, meskipun dia tahu, rencana anak ini hanya untuk memprovokasi dirinya dan pasukan Atlas.

"Lalu, maumu apa bocah?" Tanya Jonathan.

"Tidak. Aku mengira kau orang pintar, bisa berkuasa dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menentangmu. Sayangnya, kau orang bodoh dan sendirian." Kata Koji masih mencemooh.

Ekspresi Jonathan masih tetap tenang. Dia lantas berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang pintar, dan siapa yang bodoh, bocah."

Koji menduga pasti sia-sia saja mengulur waktu untuk menyelamatkan Mitchell dari sini. Tetapi dia masih tidak kehabisan akal. Lantas, dia mengganggu frekuensi radio pasukan dengan jammer radio. Teknologi ini dikembangkan oleh Satoru, seandainya disergap dan dibutuhkan saat kena _ambushed_ oleh musuh. Suaranya nyaring, sampai-sampai telinganya kesakitan. Jika dibiarkan, akan mengalami pendarahan pada syaraf telinga. Benda itu sangat kecil, mirip seperti kamera mini

Lalu, mengapa Koji memiliki benda itu? Ceritanya…

 **Before…**

"Aku memiliki Jammer radio. Alat ini akan melumpuhkan syaraf telinga. Pada saat aku berbicara, aku juga memasangkan benda ini, dan transfer secara illegal. Pada saat aku mulai memasangkan, kalian cepat menyusul untuk menyelamatkan pemimpin kalian. Ingat, kalian bergerak secara hati-hati. Ada jebakan di mana-mana." Kata Koji.

"Kalau begitu. Kita harus bergerak sekarang juga," kata Craig.

"Tunggu! Agil, aku kasih kamu sebuah earplug bukan? Berikan kepada mereka," kata Koji dengan cepat memberitahu.

Agil merogoh sakunya, dan memberikan earplug kepada para pasukan Sentinel Team Alpha. Mereka menerima, dan memasangkan kedua telinga.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Tanya Craig.

"Sebaiknya, kalian mulai bergerak. Efek Jammer radio akan berakhir selama tiga menit. Paham?" kata Koji tegas.

"Kau…lebih paham soal teknologi, rupanya?" Tanya Agil menggerutu.

"Aku belajar banyak dari Satoru. Dia kan master technology dan martial arts." Kata Koji

Hanya lewat radio saja, para pasukan Tim Alpha bersama Agil bergerak. Mereka bergerak sesuai perintah atau dikatakan saran oleh Koji untuk menyelamatkan para pasukan Sentinel. Agil merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Namun, dia menepis pikiran tersebut, dan menyelamatkan rekannya. Kathy pasti akan dijaga oleh Koji, _pikir Agil positif._

 **After…**

Ini kesempatanku, _pikir Mitchell_. Dia berlari, dan memukul wajah dengan sikut. Tindakan tersebut diikuti oleh para pasukannya. Ada yang menggunakan prajurit Atlas sebagai perisai dan menembak. Ada yang gugur, dan juga ada yang melemparkan pisau ke kaki salah satu prajurit Atlas. Mitchell menduga, itu adalah strategi Koji untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Terdengar aneh, tetapi percayalah, suara yang kesar juga dapat mengganggu frekuensi radio.

"Koji. Apakah itu kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Tentu saja! Tim Alpha segera menyusul untuk membantumu. Kathy sudah mulai bicara tentang keberadaan rudal nuklir." Kata Koji suara radio.

"Sersan, kau cari lokasi tempat industry di arah selatan. Cukup jauh jika dari sini. Namanya Bacchrie Factory. Tempat itu berisi rudal nuklir. Aku pernah melihat sekali sebelum di sekap oleh pasukan Atlas." Kata Kathy menjelaskan.

"Apa anda tahu bagaimana cara untuk mematikan kode peluncuran?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Ada di suamiku, Agil. Dia yang paham soal itu." Kata Kathy.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu Agil. Terima kasih nyonya Kathy," Kata Mitchell berterima kasih.

Sementara itu, Craig, Agil, dan pasukan Tim Alpha berlari untuk menemui Mitchell. Tetapi, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan robot. Robot itu dikendarai oleh pasukan Atlas, dan warnanya putih dengan dipersenjatai lengkap. Nama alat itu adalah T-600 'Titan' Tank. Pasukan Tim Alpha terkejut, dan mereka ditembak oleh segerombolan Titan. Craig, dan Agil bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Sial! Itu Titan!" teriak Craig.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Craig?" Tanya Agil.

Craig menengok ke atas, dan menembak rudal ke dinding atas, hingga runtuh. Pasukan Titan langsung amblas. Namun, beberapa Titan memegang reruntuhan, dan melemparkan ke arah Agil. Tetapi, berhasil dihindari sambil memukul balik pecahan reruntuhan dengan kapak, hingga mengenai kaca pelindung. Kemudian, Agil berlari ke sisi Craig, di mana sisi itu belum disentuh oleh Titan. Asap masih mengepul, sehingga para Titan kesulitan untuk melacaknya. Walaupun begitu, mereka menggunakan gatling gun untuk menembaknya. Semua dinding terkena peluru, tak terkecuali pasukan Tim Alpha. Yang tersisa hanyalah 4 orang.

"Hampir saja! Itu bisa memperlambat gerakan!" kata Agil.

"Tetapi, itu belum cukup." Kata Craig berteriak, "Kalian masih bertahan, bukan?!"

"Iya!" teriak para prajurit yang tersisa.

"Bagus! Kita fokus bertahan! Agil, kau hadapi mereka! Kau punya peluang untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan kapakmu! Bunuh mereka, dan jadikan benda itu milik kami!" Craig berjabat tangan dengan Agil.

Agil meyanggupi perintah Craig. Dia berlari, dan menghindar serangan gatling gun. Serangan tersebut bertubi-tubi, sampai pasukan Atlas _reloading._ Agil membuka kesempatan itu, dan menebasnya sambil berkata, "Esvz Ustagjha!". Sontak, mereka terbunuh dari dalam dan tidak ada goresan di luar kaca pelindung.

Craig dan kedua pasukannya terkejut serangan 'aneh' tetapi mematikan. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka percaya bahwa sihir itu memang benar-benar nyata. Agil menggunakan elemen tanah untuk menghambat gerakan Titan. para robot itu tergelincir, dan tidak bisa bergerak. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Craig, dan dua prajuritnya. Mereka menembaknya, hingga tewas. Kemudian, mereka melemparkan mayatnya ke tanah, dan menggunakan Titan sebagai serangan balasan kepada Titan. Agil pun ikut ambil bagian.

"Agil, kau bisa menggunakan Titan?" Tanya Craig via radio.

"Tidak!"Agil menggeleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja bermain video game pesawat! Tetapi controllernya seperti Remote Controller. Cobalah!" kata Craig menyemangatinya.

Pada awalnya, Agil merasa kesulitan mengendalikan Titan. tetapi, lama kelamaan sudah mulai terbiasa. Karena nasehat Craig itulah, dia menguasainya dengan cepat. Seandainya saja ada Kazuto yang melihatnya, sudah pasti dia tergila-gila dengan robot milik Atlas Corporation itu.

"Kita harus segera kembali! Sersan Mitchell menunggu kita!" perintah Craig.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rudal nuklirnya?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit.

"Tenang saja! Ada Sersan di sana! Apalagi bantuan radio dari Koji dan Kathy." Craig tersenyum lebar.

Semoga saja misinya tercapai, kata Agil berdoa dalam hati.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan jalanan ini. Mengapa kota ini begitu sepi? Agil merasa ada perangkap yang tidak terdeteksi oleh radar. Dan benar saja, Titan salah seorang prajurit meledak. Bunyinya sangat keras, hingga para pasukan Atlas untuk melakukan _ambushed._

"Sial!" umpat Agil dalam hati.

Pasukan Atlas itu bersama Jonathan Irons, dan Joker.

~o0o~

 **2.58 menit**

Kathy mungkin harus memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menghentikan kode peluncuran rudal nuklir ke Pulau Kalimantan, Indonesia. Kathy mencari computer yang tidak dipakai, untuk menghack jaringan Opportunity Charter. Saat iurtulah, dia menemukan computer yang menganggur di depannya. Lalu, menyalakan computer, dan perangkat kerasnya sambil mengutak atik software.

"Kathy-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Koji.

"Aku memasuki jaringan situs Opportunity Charter. Jika aku menghacknya, akan terasa mudah bagiku untuk menghentikannya. Memang, peluangnya kecil. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Benar kan?" kata Kathy mengutak atik software.

"Benarkah? Ada caranya?" Tanya Koji seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kathy.

Dia mengangguk, dan memasangkan compact disc, kabel nikrabel data ke computer.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu, situs pemerintah tidak mudah dibajak!" kata Koji.

"Tidak selamanya!" Kathy meralat pernyataan Koji, "Situs tidak selalu sempurna. Pastinya, banyak kelemahan-kelemahan, dan itulah yang aku pelajari dalam menghack internet maupun jaringan."

"Maksudmu, semua situs itu sesempurna yang kita kira?" kata Koji mencoba memahami perkataan Kathy.

Kathy mengangguk setuju.

"Jika dilihat seksama, situs itu sempurna, tetapi tidak berarti tidak ada kecacatan. Contohnya ini," kata Kathy.

Dia memperagakan cara-cara menghack situs Opportunity Charter milik pemerintah dunia. Kathy mengetiknya cepat seperti kilat, terus konsentrasi menatap layar computer. Angka binary yang hanya dua digit, 0 dan 1 terus menerus mengalir bagaikan sungai deras yang menyebar ke seluruh lokasi atau wilayah sekitar, tanpa berhenti.

"ISP America memang rentan dibobol oleh para hacker sedunia. Meskipun banyak biaya untuk memperbaiki dan melindungi banyak firewall, tetap saja tidak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi Negara Korea Utara." Kata Kathy menjelaskan.

"Berarti, pada dasarnya, kita harus menjadi tracker terlebih dahulu, sebelum kita membobol system keamanan situs itu?" kata Koji mencoba memahami perkataan Kathy.

Dia mengangguk sambil mengetik dengan cepat.

Koji menelan ludah, dan tidak bisa bayangkan, bahwa Kathy memang orang yang gila dengan teknologi. Sama halnya dengan Satoru. Bedanya, dia adalah salah pilar penting munculnya Project Calamitus Borneo dan pencipta nanorobot. Koji memperhatikan hal-hal yang kecil sampai besar, sampai dia menyadari sesuatu hal yang menurutnya ganjil.

"Tunggu sebentar, jaringan itu muncul!" kata Koji menunjuk layar computer.

"Jaringan apa?" Tanya Kathy.

"Itu!" kata Koji menunjuk dan memperlihatkan sebuah warna abu-abu. Terlihat mencurigakan, pikir Kathy. Karena itu, dia mencoba menelusuri jaringan warna abu-abu.

Ternyata, Koji benar. Jaringan itu meluncur dan terlacak dengan bunyi ' _beep_ ', di mana koneksi itu berasal dari sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Atlas Corporation.

"Atlas! Sudah kuduga mereka juga terlibat! Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya kita menghack!" nyengir Koji sembari punya maksud tersembunyi.

"Setuju denganmu! It is Payback Time!" kata Kathy tersenyum licik.

~o0o~

 **2.45 menit.**

"Kita harus segera bergerak. Waktu kita dua menit empat puluh lima detik," kata Mitchell bergegas.

 **2.42 menit.**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rudal nuklirnya?" Tanya salah seorang prajurit.

"Kita akan mencari cara untuk menghentikan kode peluncuran. Selain itu, Kathy maupun Agil belum memberitahuku. Karena itulah, kita harus cepat menemukan rudal itu segera," kata Mitchell.

Pasukan Sentinel mengitari semua lokasi yang berada di Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Tidak hanya itu, salah satu prajurit memasuki saluran pembuangan dekat dengan perusahaan yang tidak berpenghuni. Sementara itu, banyak jebakan yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Saking banyaknya, Pasukan Sentinel menggali parit untuk menjauhkan atau memberi tanda, bahwa tempat itu banyak jebakan.

 **2.30 menit.**

"Apa sudah berhasil di temukan?" Tanya Koji.

"Belum! Aku belum bisa melacak lokasinya!" kata Kathy konsentrasi. Tidak mau diam, Koji mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

 **2.25 menit.**

"Cepatlah, Agil! Kita dikejar waktu!" teriak Craig.

Agil memahami situasinya. Bahkan, dia hanya bisa berharap, semoga rudal nuklir tidak diluncurkan. Namun, mereka dikejutkan oleh segerombolan pasukan Atlas dan robot Titan sejumlah 5 unit.

"Cih! Ini lebih parah yang kita duga!" keluh Agil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus menerobos masuk! Siap, kawan-kawan?!" Craig berteriak hingga semangat pasukan Sentinel tersisa muncul kembali.

"Hooorrrahhhh!" teriak para pasukan Sentinel.

 **2.22 menit.**

"Prophet, kudengar kau memiliki keluarga di West Virginia, apa perlu aku harus membunuh keluarga yang kau cintai, huh? Atau kau memutuskan untuk melindungi keluargamu…dengan cara menyiksa para prajurit…Sentinel?" kata Jonathan berbisik.

Prophet semakin bingung dengan kedua tawaran ini. Jika dia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan keluarganya, maka dia akan kehilangan separuh dunia. Sama halnya dengan mengorbankan ribuan nyawa orang, maka akan mengalami hal yang sama dalam dirinya. Oleh karena itu, dia berpikir sejenak. Salah langkah sedikit, bisa mengalami efek yang berbahaya.

 **2.19 menit.**

"Tim Bravo, status!" teriak Mitchell.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan rudal nuklir," kata salah seorang prajurit Tim Bravo.

"Cih! Kalau terus begini, warga dari Indonesia terancam!" geram Mitchell.

 **2.14 menit**

"Bagaimana, Prophet? Aku menunggu keputusanmu?" Tanya Jonathan.

 **2.10 menit.**

"Semakin kita bergerak cepat, semakin baik." Kata Mitchell, dan terus mencari lokasi rudal nuklir.

 **2.08 menit.**

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah, Agil! Kita pasti sampai!" teriak Craig dan terus menembak pasukan Titan.

Agil tidak mau kalah. Dia menginjak beberapa pasukan Atlas, dan menembak dengan Gatling gun, hingga tewas. Amarahnya yang dikobarkan, sambil terus menembak.

"Hanya segitu sajakah? Dasar—" tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit menembak rudal misil ke titan salah seorang prajurit hingga meledak.

Kondisinya lebih parah dari yang diduga.

 **2.00 menit.**

 **1.58 menit.**

"Kurang dua menit lagi. Aku akan bergegas mencari lokasinya, Kathy!" Koji tidak sabaran.

"Jangan. Yang ada malahan kau terancam bahaya." Kata Kathy mengingatkan.

Benar saja, Pasukan Atlas sedang mencari Koji dan Kathy untuk membunuhnya. Koji merasakan langkah kaki para pasukan dari arah belakang ruangan. Dia memperkirakan sekitar 5-6 orang yang mencarinya.

"Cih! Pasukan Atlas!" gerutu Koji.

 **1.52 menit.**

Di pihak lain, Agil, Craig dan seorang prajurit sedang melawan para pasukan Atlas, yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Mereka bertiga hanya mengenakan Titan yang sudah mulai kehabisan amunisi gatling gun. Satu-satunya cara untuk

"Ayo berjuang lah! Jangan putus asa!" teriak Craig. Semangatnya masih membara.

Pasukan Atlas mencoba menembak dengan rudal misil sekali lagi, tetapi dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Titan milik seorang prajurit.

 **1.44 menit.**

"Maaf. Tetapi, keputusanku sudah bulat," kata Prophet dan menepis pistol yang dipegang oleh Jonathan.

Mereka berdua saling sikut-sikutan untuk mencegah atau menghancurkan Pulau Kalimantan. Pasukan Atlas sendiri, ditembak dari arah belakang oleh pasukan Sentinel. Jonathan terpojok, tetapi langsung berlari kecil, dan menekan tombol mempercepat kode peluncuran.

"Tidak!" teriak Prophet.

 **59 detik.**

"Sersan, kami menemukannya…tapi, kenapa waktunya dipercepat?" kata salah seorang prajurit bingung.

"Apa?!" Mitchell mengepalkan tangan, dan mengumpat Jonathan.

 **44 detik.**

"Dapat!" teriak Kathy.

"Bagus! Kita langsung beritahu Mitchell. Hubungi agil! Waktu kita tidak banyak!" teriak Koji berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

 **37 detik.**

Koji langsung membuka saluran radio, dan menghubungi Agil maupun Mitchell. Salah satu harus ada yang bisa. Masa depan dunia tergantung tindakannya.

"Agil! Mitchell! Kode virus: C76812N! beritahu Prophet!" teriak Koji ngos-ngosan.

 **22 detik.**

 **21**

 **20**

 **19**

"Kumohon! Responlah!" teriak Koji tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku mendengarmu, bocah! Aku masih sibuk!" teriak Agil tersenyum lebar.

Di pihak lain, Mitchell tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Kerja bagus, Kathy, Koji! Semuanya dengar! Lakukan kode pencegahan, dan buka Project Calamitus Borneo!"

Agil baru ingat kode yang dia baca di foto milik istrinya. Langsung menembak sampai peluru mulai habis, dan turun dari Titan. Craig dan prajurit terkejut tindakan Agil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Craig bernada tinggi.

 **15**

 **14**

 **13**

 **12**

 **11**

"Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan dunia!" kata Koji memotivasi diri, dan dia memukul pasukan Atlas.

 **10**

"Mitchell! Tambahan kode, kode virus: 12/11/2023!" teriak Agil.

"Kode apa itu?" Tanya Mitchell

"Kode mendinginkan kondisi sekaligus mencegah mesin rusak total!" teriak Agil menebas pasukan Atlas.

 **09**

 **08**

 **07**

 **06**

"Semuanya menjadi milikku, Sentinel!" kata Jonathan kejam.

 **05**

 **04**

 **03**

 **02**

 **01**

Angka itu berhenti secara permanen. Jonathan menyadari, ada yang salah dengan count time peluncuran Opportunity Chart.

"Mengapa?! Kenapa tidak muncul angka 0?!" geram Jonathan.

"Sepertinya, mereka berhasil!" kata Prophet lega.

Benar saja, Sersan Kolonel Mitchell bersama Pasukan Sentinel berhasil mematikan sirkuit rudal nuklir, dan menggantinya dengan sirkuit manual. Di pihak Kathy sebenarnya dia melacak keberadaan asal Pasukan Atlas berada. Dan ternyata, mereka berada di Colorado, Amerika Serikat. Sebuah tempat terpencil, dan tidak dijangkau oleh pasukan Sentinel. Koji, berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Atlas dengan tangan kosong, meskipun ada luka sayatan di pipinya. Namun selebihnya, dia baik-baik saja. Agil, Craig, dan salah satu prajurit telah mempertahankan defensenya. Meskipun yang disayangkan adalah tidak bisa menyusulnya, namun berhasil bertahan hidup itu jauh lebih baik.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!" kata Jonathan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Maaf, tetapi begitulah pasukan Sentinel. Selalu mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan konflik yang dibuat olehmu! Karena itu, anda akan kami tangkap! Sentinel, bawa dia ke tahanan militer! Jaga dia dengan sangat ketat!" perintah Prophet.

"Huh! Kau pikir dengan cara ini, kamu bakal menang melawanku?! Kita lihat saja nanti, Prophet," kata Jonathan dibawa ke sel tahanan khusus militer, "Aku akan memburumu, dasar pak tua!"

"Silakan saja," kata Prophet bergeming.

Akhirnya, Jonathan ditangkap dengan pasal percobaan pembunuhan masal, memeras pejabat, dan buronan oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Dia dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Sementara itu, Koji dan Kathy keluar dari gedung bangunan, menunggu Agil yang sampai sekarang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya, aku bisa liburan dengan tenang, kata Koji dalam hati.

"Di mana suamiku? Mengapa dia tidak muncul juga?" kata Kathy khawatir.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau memalsukan kehidupan normalmu?" Tanya Koji.

"Kau terlalu terus terang, nak. Membuatku heran saja," gerutu Kathy, "Aku tidak ingin identitasku ketahuan oleh pihak musuh. Apalagi, kepada suamiku. Hanya saja, aku merasa bersalah sudah menyembunyikan masa laluku kepadanya. Aku…benar-benar bodoh,"

Koji menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tidak juga. Ada kalanya, rahasia bisa kau simpan dengan sendiri, jika menyangkut masalah rahasia Negara. Agil pasti mengerti," kata Koji tersenyum.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, muncul pasukan Atlas yang mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda menyerah. Lalu, muncul dua Titan yang bergerak dan membuat tanah bergetar. Kathy memandang sekilas, bahwa Agil mengendarai Titan bersama Craig dan salah satu pasukan.

"Andrew!" kata Kathy berlari-lari menemui Agil.

Agil membuka jendela, dan turun dari Titan. Lalu, mereka berdua berciuman mesra melepas kerinduan. Tidak menyangka, bahwa pertemuan kali ini benar-benar hangat meskipun dilanda perang sekaligus.

Koji tersenyum tipis, dan meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Mitchell.

Terlihat jelas, rambut Koji acak-acakan setelah mengalahkan pasukan Atlas di dalam gedung. Bahkan, berusaha menjaga Kathy dari pembunuhan oleh Jonathan.

"Aku mau ke Jepang. Tugasku selesai," kata Koji.

"Tugas? Apa maksudmu tugas?" Tanya Mitchell.

"Itu S-E-C-R-E-T. tetapi, aku merasa beruntung punya rekan sepertimu, Mitchell. Sampaikan salamku kepada Agil, bahwa aku akan menemuinya nanti di Dicey Café yang telah direnovasi." Kata Koji tersenyum

Tiba-tiba, Koji pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Agil. Terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada operasi penyelamatan.

"Semoga beruntung, Koji." Kata Mitchell hormat militer kepadanya.

Tamat

P.S: Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ku ini. Agak sulit memang membuat cerita berbasis militer. Apalagi, aku belajar dari game-game Call of Duty. Tetapi, aku ambil sisi lain CoD Advance Warfare. Ada adegan terakhir di mana Jonathan Irons terbunuh pada saat di sebuah gedung (aku lupa apa namanya), kemudian Mitchell merusak tangan prostetiknya. Saat itulah, Jonathan mati terkena kobaran api. Namun, dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh salah satu pasukan Atlas. Mungkin dia menyadari, bahwa orang itu sudah mati. Namun, Jonathan hidup meski kondisi psikologinya tidak stabil. Karena itu, dia membalas dendam kepada Mitchell.

Itu saja yang aku sampaikan. Semoga bermanfaat buat semua ^_^. Maaf kalau masih belajar nulis. Hehehehe :D


End file.
